


the way you wrap around my heart

by theafterimages



Category: BTOB, Red Velvet (K-pop Band), 우리 결혼했어요 | We Got Married
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 22:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5557157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theafterimages/pseuds/theafterimages
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sungjae and Sooyoung reunite at the end of the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the way you wrap around my heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tinybitsoflight (bluedreaming)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedreaming/gifts).



> Thank you to R for betaing!

Sungjae has had the house to himself all afternoon since Sooyoung and their four-month-old son, Minjun, are visiting a few of Sooyoung’s friends. It’s been nice to relax, but strange to be home without the rest of his family. (The human members, anyway, he amends as he gives their dog, Ddori, a stroke between her pretty, pointed ears.)

Not because of the quiet: Minjun is a good baby—freakishly so, according to Sungjae’s friends, who’d tormented him with stories about their kids’ newborn stages only to be stunned by what an easy time Sungjae and Sooyoung have had of it so far. Minjun is even-tempered and sleeps well and regularly, even tuning out all but Ddori’s noisiest moments. Sungjae figures their luck won’t hold forever—Changsub’s already moved on to telling him horror stories about his daughters’ teething days—so he’s been enjoying it while he can.

He’s nodding off on the sofa, Ddori curled under his arm, when they’re both jolted awake by the sound of Sooyoung’s familiar footsteps on the stairs. Ddori runs to the door, barking all the way. Sungjae sits up slowly and stretches, his gaze fixed on the front door, watching as it unlocks and then opens. Sooyoung hurriedly steps inside before Ddori can run past her, two light-looking plastic bags in one hand and Minjun in his sling around her.

“Hello!” Sooyoung coos as Ddori rushes around her feet, still barking excitedly; Minjun, well used to his canine sister, barely stirs.

“You didn’t buy too much, did you?” Sungjae teases as he walks over to them.

Sooyoung makes a face at him, but gives him a quick kiss. “I found something special for Minjun!” she says as she passes the baby, sling and all, over to Sungjae. He kisses Minjun’s forehead once he’s settled in. They’ve found that Minjun likes being in the sling best of all, so they try to accommodate him as much as possible, even though Sungjae worries about it putting too much strain on Sooyoung’s shoulders and back when she carries him while they’re out running errands.

“Are you sore yet?” Sungjae asks her while it’s on his mind. 

“My back’s fine, really,” Sooyoung insists, as usual. “If I carried him any other way it would still be uncomfortable, right?”

“But you’re my wife. I’m supposed to take care of you.”

“You just want to hold Minjun,” Sooyoung playfully accuses.

“Well that, too,” he admits, and they both laugh. “Come on, sit down.”

Once they’re all settled on the couch—even Ddori, who’s collecting her share of cuddles on Sooyoung’s lap—Sungjae indicates the bags Sooyoung’s still holding. “What did you get?” he asks.

Sooyoung beams. “Oh, right! I saw this and I had to get it. Look!” She reaches inside one and Sungjae laughs loudly when he sees what she pulls out—a baby-sized chicken costume. 

“For our little chick!” he says, patting Minjun’s head.

“Yes!” she confirms. “Remember, since you’d always tease me?”

Sungjae grins at the memory. Sooyoung had constantly craved fried chicken throughout her entire pregnancy, and he’d ended up buying it for her so often that the restaurant employees started including extra sides for free. “I’m still surprised he didn’t turn into a drumstick or something.”

“I still haven’t been able to eat any more since he was born,” she says with a sigh. “I even tried today; Yerim bought some, so she said she’d share hers, but I couldn’t do it.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll keep eating your share,” he teases, patting her hand.

She laughs and leans against him, resting her head on his shoulder. “What a sacrifice.”

“I do what I can,” he assures her dramatically.

“That’s why I married you,” she says with the big, sweet smile he’ll never get tired of seeing. He kisses her, then smiles back, touching his forehead to hers and wondering how he got to be this lucky.

Minjun gets fussy not long after, so they tuck him in for his nap, both of them lingering over the crib just to watch him. “He’s so cute,” Sungjae whispers, not for the first time that day, lightly tracing his fingertips over one of Minjun’s soft, chubby cheeks.

“Like his appa,” Sooyoung says fondly, wrapping her arms around Sungjae’s waist and giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

Sungjae can’t deny it—his mom brought over his baby pictures after Minjun was born, and so far Minjun looks almost exactly like him. “The next one will look like you,” he reassures Sooyoung.

“My mom asked me again yesterday when Minjun’s getting a sister!” she tells him as they walk out of the nursery, closing the door behind them.

“Minhyuk hyung has been asking me, too,” Sungjae says. “But he was kidding. I think.”

“What about you?” she asks, resting her hand on his arm and giving him one of those looks that even after three years together he’s never quite sure if he’s reading right. “What if we had two babies next Halloween?”

Sungjae hesitates. It sounds like a lot, so he’s not sure if Sooyoung means it seriously. But they do have the space and money for a second kid, and there are good points to it, too—Minjun is such a good baby that if the second is that easy they’d be fine, and if they’re close in age they can play well together when they’re older.

He decides to go with his default failsafe answer: “Whatever you think we should do.”

She gives him a mischievous smile. “I read a book once with a family whose kids were all born a year apart. There were ten of them.” 

“ _Ten_?” Sungjae echoes, and Sooyoung bursts out laughing.


End file.
